The Story of Carolina Hart
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: Carolina "Carrie" Hart has a perfect life. All of this falls downward when a tragedy strikes her boyfriend. Will she have what it takes to keep him alive?
1. Love and Theft

**The Story of Carolina Hart**

**I do not own Reba or its characters.**

**CH1: Love and Theft**

"I love you so much Carrie," Gabe Johnson said to his girlfriend Carolina Hart.

"Love you, too, baby," Carrie said as the two hugged. Carrie went inside, smiling so hard, her cheeks hurt.

**Reba's POV:**

"Hey, sweetie, why so happy," I asked my third born daughter, "It's a Monday, and you're usually rambling on and on about killing Mr. Southgate for giving you too much work."

"I don't care about Butt-Breath Southgate," Carrie said, "I was so close to kissing him! I almost DIED!"

"You almost kissed who," I asked.

"Gabe Johnson," Carrie said. She was still smiling.

"All right, go do your homework," I commanded. Carrie went straight upstairs to do it. I don't know how she can concentrate when she has her TV on and texts on her iPhone. She's a strange girl, but she's fourteen. She was usually complaining about her teacher, Mr. Southgate, because he was either giving her too much work, or sending her to the principal's office for no reason. Carrie was a good student. She had a clean record, always made high honors, and had almost all A+'s on her progress reports.

**Carrie's POV:**

I had to tell Kyra. She may be my twin, but she still loved to hear my Butt-Breath Southgate stories. He did the same thing to her. I hated him. My phone rang. It was a text from Kyra.

**Kyra: So what torture did Butt-Breath pull on you?**

**Me: Told me that I'm not smart enough to be in his class. I got it on video.**

**Kyra: Show me, sis.**

**Me: Kay. File: Butt-Breath says I'm stupid.**

**Kyra: Tell mom. NOW! She needs to know this.**

**Me: I will.**

I started crying. Not once has anybody called me stupid.

"Mom," I said, sniffling a little, "Can you come up here?" Mom raced up the stairs and came in.

"Aw, sweetie, what's the matter," Mom asked. I played the video to prove that Butt-Breath hated me. Mom's face was beet red.

"Why did he say this to you," Mom asked me with a furious look on her face.

"I-I do-don't know," I stammered, "A-all I-I did was t-turn an essay pa-paper and h-he b-blew up in m-my f-f-face."

"Well, I'm going to talk to him," Mom said, "Come with me. You have the evidence. Did Kyra see any of this?"

"Yes," I said, "She should come with us." We went into Mom's car, and got Kyra.

"Wait, who said that," Daddy asked Mom.

"Her science teacher," Mom said.

"When I find this guy, I'm gonna kill him," Daddy said. We went to the school.

"Hi, I'm Reba Hart," Mom said to the secretary, Mrs. Schoenwalder, "I'm here to speak with Mr. Edward Southgate."

"Straight down the hall, make a left, then a right. The room number is 201," Mrs. Schoenwalder said.

"Thanks," Mom said. We went straight to his room.

"You must be Mrs. Hart," Butt-Breath said "innocently."

"Don't play innocent, Butt-Breath," Mom said, "Sit your butt down. Now." But-Breath looked frightened. Kyra and I laughed.

"Did you say Carolina was too dumb to be in this class," Mom asked, "And don't lie. You don't wanna know what I do to liars."

"Yes, I did," he confessed.

"And why," Kyra asked.

"Because, she clearly belongs in the general class," Butt-Breath said.

"Why do you say that," I asked.

"Because I don't like you," he admitted, "You're so smart, that you're dumb." I nailed him in the face. That is an insult.

"I'll go tell Mr. Carter about this," I said. I did what I said I'd do. Mr. Carter was furious when I told him. Butt-Breath was fired. My best friend Bryanna Darius texted me.

**Bryanna: Well? Details! NOW!**

**Me: Butt-Breath got fired! SCORE 1 for Carolina Nell and Kyra Eleanor Hart!**

**Bryanna: Sweet! Who's the replacer? I want Cutie-Pie Matthews. He's so ADORABLE!**

**Me: From what I hear it is him.**

**Bryanna: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I just died and came back!**

**Me: I know, right? He's not as adorable as Gabe.**

**Bryanna: Oh, heck no! I heard that Jazz Michaels is gonna ask him out.**

**Me: She better not! She'll get it. She's way out of his league. Gabe Johnson IS MINE!**

**Bryanna: Absolutely. Gotta go. I'm going to my dad's for dinner.**

**Me: Same see you tomorrow.**

**Jake's POV:**

I was hanging out with my bud, Gabe Johnson. He was my best friend. I know he's dating my sister, Carrie, but that's what drew us close. We were skating, as usual, on Gabe's driveway. An African-American man came up to us. Carrie mentioned a guy that her class called Butt-Breath, because his breath was so bad. He had all of the features Carrie had mentioned.

"Gabe Johnson," Butt-Breath said, "You are expelled from my class." Butt-Breath pulled a gun and shot Gabe twice. Butt-Breath left laughing.

"Gabe, Gabe, don't die," I said. I was so scared. I called 911. Carrie needed to know this, too.


	2. Intensive Trauma

**Bryanna POV:**

I had to put this on Facebook.'

I typed in:

**Carolina Hart is gonna be a HERO! She's giving Gabe Johnson a kidney. Gabe was shot by Butt-Breath Southgate an hour ago. Once in the head, and once in the stomach. Poor Gabe! I'm praying for ya!**

I had gotten eleven comments instantaneously.

**Kyra Hart: Praying that the transplant goes well. Love you Gabe & Carrie!**

**Carrie Hart: Praying that my kidney saves my baby's life! Love you Gabe!**

**Madeline Johnson: My son is getting a kidney transplant?! I would've done it! My prayers to you and Gabe, Carrie!**

**Barbra Jean Booker-Hart: Wait, Gabe got shot, and Carolina is giving him one of her kidneys? Love you Carrie! I wish you the best of luck!**

**Brock Hart: Carrie, you are a hero!**

**Madison Portman: How romantic!**

**Van Montgomery: My sister-in-law is a HERO!**

**Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery: AW! My baby sis is giving her man a kidney! I love you, Carrie!**

**Grace Klinger: Carrie said that they'd do anything for each other. I thought they were joking. Now I know it's true!**

**Lori Ann Garner: I guess it's time to come back for a visit! Carrie, you are officially my favorite!**

**Reba Hart: My prayers to my last-born daughter, Carolina, and her man, Gabe. I pray the transplant is successful!**

Who's Lori Ann Garner? Must be Reba's best friend. It took them an hour to prep Carrie. All of the Hart family came. Even Barbra Jean.

"How is Carolina doing," Lori Ann asked.

"They just prepped her," Kyra said, "She's going in now."

"Why can't Madeline give her son one of her kidneys," Reba asked.

"She only has one," I said.

**Brock's POV:**

About an hour after we got to the hospital a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Is my Aunt Carrie gonna be okay," my granddaughter, Elizabeth asked.

"Carolina will be fine," The doctor said, "The surgery was a complete success. Carolina is waking up. She's in room 519. She will be allowed to attend school next week, but no physical activity from now until a week after we remove her stitches."

"No PE," Reba said, "You got it. Can we all see her?"

"Family only," the doctor said.

"BJ and Lori Ann, you guys can come, too," I said, "You're her family, you know."

"Well I better be Carolina's family," Lori Ann snapped, "I'm the only one that she allows to call her Carolina." We went into Carrie's room.

"Hey Wildcat," I said, "How you feeling?"

"Like butt," Carrie said, "They never said it'd hurt that bad."

"I'm so proud of you, Carolina," Lori Ann said, "From what you're best friend, Bryanna, said, you're on the news right now."

"Seriously," Carrie shrieked, "Turn it on!" Lori Ann turned the TV on. There was a whole thing about Gabe and Carrie. I couldn't believe that my daughter gave someone a kidney.

"Carolina Nell Hart," Reba said, "You're a hero."

"I know," Carrie said, "Gabe and I would do anything for each other."

"Reba, can I talk to you for a second," I asked.

"Sure," Reba and I walked outside of Carrie's room.

"She's a lifesaver," I told her. Reba started crying. I pulled her into a hug. She kissed me on the lips. I had to kiss her back. I realized then, that I still have feelings for her.


	3. A Hero in the Making

**I'd like to thank the following for ongoing support:**

**Merlinfanatic77**

**Dimples73**

**Reba-Brockfan**

**You guys are awesome!**

**CH3: A Hero in the Making**

**Reba's POV:**

I can't believe I kissed my ex-husband. And told him I loved him.

"Do you want to get re-married," Brock asked, "The divorce between BJ and me is finalized. Please?"

"Yes," I said, "I will." I can't believe what just came out of my mouth.

"Carol Hart," A doctor said as he came in the room. Carrie hated it when people called her "Carol" even if it was a mistake.

"CAROLINA," Carrie snapped. She was just like me.

"Well, everything looks fine with you," the doctor said, "You can get ready to go home. I'll give you a prescription for painkillers and amoxicillin."

"Okay," Carrie said, "How's Gabe?"

"He is in a coma," the doctor explained, "We don't know if he'll wake up or not." Carrie started crying. Everyone pulled her into a hug. This is something she shouldn't endure. Carrie went back to school the following week.

**Carrie's POV:**

"Hey, Carrie," Bryanna said, "How's Gabe?"

"In a coma," I said, "I'm going up to testify tomorrow morning."

"Same here," Bryanna said, "I saw the whole thing from my window. I ran out and called the cops. Jake got the ambulance."

"If it wasn't for you two, he would have died on the spot," I said as I hugged my best friend.

"You're the real hero," Bryanna said, "If you didn't give him one of your kidneys, there would be no Gabe/Carrie."

"True," I said, "Wait, look at the cover of the newspaper! My face is on it!" Bryanna and I ran over to Cutie-Pie Matthews to read it.

"Mr. Matthews, can we see that newspaper, please," I asked.

"Anything for the little girl who saved my favorite cousin," Mr. Matthews said.

"Wait, Gabe is your cousin," I asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Matthews said.

"I just died and came back," I said. Kyra came rushing over toward us to read the article about Gabe and me. This is what the article said:

_**Thursday May 8**__**th**__**, 2008**_

_**Yesterday, a tragedy struck among Houston. Gabriel Rowan Johnson, 14, was shot by Edward Southgate in the head, and stomach. Johnson was rushed to the nearest hospital. He was in critical condition upon the arrival. He underwent a surgery to remove the bullets. A bullet was lodged in his kidney, causing it to fail immediately. Johnson needed an immediate kidney transplant. It was said by doctors that if Johnson did not receive a kidney by that night, he would die.**_

_**Carolina Nell Hart, also 14, willingly gave Johnson a kidney. Hart saved his life. She and several others including Hart's sister, Kyra Eleanor Hart, and friend, Bryanna Darius, will be testifying tomorrow in front of Judge Marquis Harris. **_

_**- From reporter Hannah Cooke**_

"What a crappy article," I said. There should be more on what happened when Gabe was approached and shot. It was a horrible article.

The final bell rang, and it was time to leave. I was going with Kyra and Bryanna to the hospital to visit Gabe. BJ drove us there.

"Kyra, Carrie, before you go in, can I tell you something," BJ asked.

"Yeah, what," I replied.

"Your mom and dad are getting re-married," BJ said. I smiled. Kyra didn't. My smile faded quickly.

"What about you," I asked, "What will you do now that Daddy's leaving?"

"I'm moving to Austin," BJ said.

"No, stay in Houston," Kyra said, "Please BJ. My mom needs you in her life. She acts like she hates you, but I know behind her redheaded fury is a secret liking for you. Mom loves you."

"Aw thanks, Kyra, I might stay," BJ said, "Go in there and see Gabe."

**Kyra's POV:**

Carrie and I walked into the hospital and went to Gabe's room. Carrie almost fainted when she saw him. There was a tube in his mouth helping him breathe. We could tell he was on life support. Carrie sat on his bed and cried. She held his hand and kissed it.

"Please wake up, baby," she whispered, "Please. I'm nothing without you." A tear fell from Carrie's cheek and onto Gabe's hand. I saw Gabe's eyes flutter open.

"Carrie, look," Bryanna said, "He's awake!"

"GABE," Carrie screamed, "Can you hear me? Blink once for yes." Gabe blinked.

"Can you breathe without that tube," Bryanna asked. Gabe blinked once again. Carrie was so happy. He woke out of his coma. I ran to get a doctor.

**Reba's POV:**

Carrie came home crying.

"What now," I asked.

"He's gonna be okay, Mom," Carrie smiled, "Gabe woke up." I smiled. I pulled my baby girl into a hug. She was happy to know that her boyfriend was going to be okay.

"Can I stay at the hospital with him, please," Carrie asked.

"Carolina Nell, you have to testify tomorrow," I said.

"I know," she muttered, "But Gabe needs me."

"Fine, but I'll be there for you at ten. Be ready," I said to her.

"'Kay," Carrie answered.

**Carrie's POV:**

I pulled Gabe into a hug. The only sound in his room was Gabe's heartbeat monitor. I looked at it with a shut-up-we're-trying-to-kiss look. We just laid there in the hospital bed and kissed. I was so happy to know that he was going to be okay. My stomach started hurting really badly.

"What's wrong, baby," Gabe asked.

"My stomach," I said, "I'm not supposed to engage in physical activity or contact."

"Oh," Gabe said, "I heard that I'm gonna be released in a week."

"YAY," I squealed. I've never been so happy in my entire life.

"Carrie, can you sing for me, please," Gabe asked.

"Sure," Carrie said, "What do you want?"

"Our song," Gabe said. He wanted us to sing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. I did what he asked. We both fell asleep.

**Reba's POV:**

Brock came over to check on Carrie. I had told him that Carrie was with Gabe.

"He woke up? Good," Brock said, "I had to give Butt-Breath a cleaning. He likes being sedated, so I pulled out his dentures and cleaned them with the stuff he hates using. I even pulled out the front teeth and stuck Chiclets in the holes." I laughed. What a scene that's gonna be in court.

"I still love you Reba," Brock said, "You know that, right? I wanna re-marry with you."

"I still love you, too, Brock," I said, "I think it would be a good thing if we started over."

"How would we break it to the kids, though," I asked.

"We tell Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth first," Brock said, "Then we tell Kyra and Carolina, then Jake, then Henry."

"Elizabeth and Henry are too young to understand," I said, "So we should just leave them out. I gotta tell Lori Ann. Does Barbra Jean know?"

"Yeah," Brock said, "I'm tired. Let's go up to bed." Brock and I went up to my room and slept. I was really tired. I had to get Kyra, Carrie, and their friend, Bryanna, in the morning.


	4. Testifying Love

**CH4: Testifying Love**

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"I thought I told you, I was gonna get Carolina," I fumed at Brock.

"Fine, then go get her," Brock said, "Go rub a monkey's tummy with your head while you're at it."

"Excuse me, what'd you say," I snapped.

"Reba and I are getting re-married," Brock blurted out.

"Of all the crap I've dealt with," I screamed, "You run and force Reba into re-marrying you? What in God's name is wrong with your head, Brock Enroll Hart?! God, where's Reba?"

"Be quiet, she's still sleeping," Brock whispered.

"You'll be quiet when I'm done with you," I flared. I darted upstairs and burst open the door to Reba's room. She woke up immediately.

"Lori Ann, what is wrong with you," She screamed.

"Why, Reba, why," I asked her, "Why are you re-marrying Brock. He's a cheater, a liar, a deceiver, why?"

"We-we still l-love each o-other," she stammered out.

"Oh, God, Reba," I said, "I thought you were over him."

"I thought so, too," Reba said, "But he proved me wrong the day Carrie gave her kidney to Gabe."

"Whatever, I'm taking Kyra and Bryanna to see Gabe and get Carrie," Lori Ann said, "I'll take them to court." I hoped Reba could tell I was mad. I texted Kyra and told her to get ready, and to text Bryanna.

**Carrie's POV:**

**Aunt Lori Ann: Hey Carolina, I'm taking you, Kyra, and Bryanna to testify. Be ready in a half hour.**

**Me: Kay. Love ya.**

**Aunt Lori Ann: Btw, do you and your sister know that your mom and dad are getting re-married?**

**Me: Yeah. BJ told us the day Gabe woke up out of his coma. Y?**

**Aunt Lori Ann: I didn't know if you guys knew or not.**

**Me: We do know. Thanks. C ya when ya get here.**

Today was the day I testify against Butt-Breath, I updated my status saying:

**Should I slug Butt-Breath or not? COMMENT!**

I looked at all of the comments.

**Bryanna Darius: U go 4 it girl!**

**Kyra Hart: YES! He shot Gabe. 2 bad you don't own a gun or you could shoot him twice! Lol.**

**Lori Ann Garner: ABSOLUTELY! Slug to your heart's content. I didn't teach you that for nothing, Carolina Nell.**

**Van Montgomery: Can you record it?**

**Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery: Like Van said, and I'll help if you want. Remember what happened between me and the bailiff in court a few years back?**

** Gabe Johnson: Go 4 it girly.**

** Brock Hart: Yes. P.S. Carrie, I replaced the two front teeth of his dentures with Chiclets.**

** Reba Hart: YES!**

** Grace Klinger: Butt-Breath did the action, now he suffers the consequence of messing with Carolina Nell Hart.**

** Madison Portman: Si senorita! I'd do it.**

Lori Ann came to get me. I set up the Skype for Gabe so he can testify.

It took us a good ten minutes to make it to court. I went on Gabe's behalf. When I entered through the little doors I gave Aunt Lori Ann my phone to record me slugging Butt-Breath. I approached him with a serious face, and punched him once in the face.

"Butt-Breath," I sneered, "When's the last time you brushed your teeth. You could chew on the two Chiclets that replaced you're the front teeth of your dentures. It might not help that much with your bad breath, but it'll make it a little bit better, Chiclet-Face!" Some jury members snickered. Kyra, Bryanna, and Aunt Lori Ann burst out laughing. It felt nice to publically humiliate him. Even Judge Harris was laughing.

"Carolina Nell Hart," Judge Harris said, "You are here on the behalf of Gabriel Johnson, the victim in question. Correct?"

"Yes, your honor," I said weakly, "So are my siblings, Jake and Kyra, and a friend, Bryanna Darius."

"Who witnessed the shooting," Judge Harris asked.

"We did," Bryanna and Jake said in unison. They both stepped forward to testify.

"Jake, please tell me what you witnessed," Judge Harris commanded.

"Yes, sir," Jake said, "I was just hanging out with Gabe. He's one of my best buds. We were outside skateboarding, when Butt-Breath came up and said, 'Gabe Jonson, you are expelled from my class.' He pulled out a gun; I don't know what model, and the shot Gabe once in the head, and the other in the stomach, rupturing his kidney. I called the police, and administered first aid. I did the best I could do for Gabe. He became unconscious as soon as the ambulance arrived."

"I witnessed it from my living room window," Bryanna said, "I saw everything. I ran outside when I saw Gabe being shot. It was a terrible thing to watch. I was sure that Gabe would die. But there was something that kept him alive."

"Carolina, please come to the stand," Judge Harris asked. I slowly staggered up toward the stand.

"I don't know why he did it," I said, crying softly, "But he shot Gabe. I was the one that kept him alive. I'm the one who saved his life by giving up a kidney for him. I was there when he woke up from his coma. I am his life support. If it wasn't for me, Gabe would be dead. I saved his life."

"Thank you, Miss Hart," Judge Harris said, "Gabriel Johnson is not presently here, but we did set up a Skype for him." Gabe appeared on the large screen.

"Hello, I'm sorry I am unable to testify in person," Gabe greeted, "I am the victim in question. Edward Southgate did come up to me and Jake. I really have nothing to tell, because Jake and Bryanna said it all. Kyra and Carolina met at the hospital. I was undergoing surgery to remove the two bullets from my head and my stomach. Along with removing them, they had to remove the kidney that the bullet struck. Carolina offered a kidney, which I accepted. I went into a coma for a week and woke up. Carolina saved my life." I cried. I did save his life.

"Edward Southgate," Judge Harris said, "On one count of attempted murder, we find you guilty. You will serve a life sentence in a maximum security prison." I laughed. He got it good. I even recorded it so it could go on Facebook and YouTube. It will go viral.

"Who got it now? Butt-Breath did," I screamed, "Oh yeah, baby. Butt-Breath went DOWN! Yahoo!" We all cheered. Everybody knew Butt-Breath was a butt. Now, we had just proved it. I hugged Bryanna and Kyra. We were free.


	5. An Adoption Crisis

**CH5: An Adoption Crisis**

**Lori Ann's POV:**

I was so mad at Reba. More-so Brock than Reba. Why would they choose now to get re-married? I was furious. Carolina asked me to move in, and I kinda did. In her room. Since she had two mattresses on her bed, she pulled one off and set it on the floor. Carolina said I could have the bed, while she took the mattress on the floor. I looked at the time. It was 11:49 at night.

"Aunt Lori Ann," I heard Carrie call me.

"What, baby," I asked.

"Would you ever consider adopting a child you knew?"

"It depends on what child. Who are you talking about," I asked.

"Me," Carolina replied quietly.

"Carolina Nell Hart," I whisper-yelled, "Why would you want me to adopt you?"

"Because I wanna live with you, Aunt Lori Ann," Carolina said, "Please, you moved back over here, and you're renting a house from Mom. And plus, you have nobody to live with. You'd be awfully lonely in that big house."

"You can live with me," I said, "But I'm not adopting you. Even if Carolina Nell Garner sounds better than Carolina Nell Hart. Talk to your mother."

"Kay," Carolina said. She fell asleep. I sat there thinking all night, about what it would've been like if I actually adopted Carolina. Reba would be heartbroken, yes, but she'd know her daughter was in good hands. Carolina did kinda look like me, in a way, she acted like me, and she had my sarcasm. It was like she was mine. I fell asleep, forgetting the situation.

**Carrie's POV:**

"What," Mom asked.

"Can I move in with Aunt Lori Ann, please," I asked, "Just so she has somebody to keep her company."

"Alright," Mom said, "Just come over five times a week, call if you have any problems, spend the night twice a month, and do your chores."

"Deal," I said. I was SO happy. I get to live with Aunt Lori Ann! This was a really good moment for me. I always wanted to live with her. My rare smile shone brightly.


	6. Life Without Her

**CH6: Life Without Her**

**Reba's POV:**

"Do you have everything, Carrie," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll stop by every day," Carrie said.

"If you want to move back in, you can."

"I know, Mom. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Remember to call if you need anything," I said.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Carrie insisted, "I'll see you at the wedding."

"Before you leave," I said, "Do you want to be a bridesmaid of a maid of honor with Lori Ann?"

"Maid of honor with Lori Ann," Carrie said, "I'll see you in a week. Love ya." My baby girl left the house. I sat on the couch and cried. First Brock, then Kyra, now Carolina. I buried my face in one of the pillows. Barbra Jean barged in the door as usual.

"Hey, Reba," BJ said, "Why so sad?"

"Carolina left," I said, sobbing heavily, "With Lori Ann."

"Aw, Barbra Jean's here," BJ said. For once, I actually hugged her. I wanted Carolina back. She was my favorite. I missed her so much already, and she lives down the street. I had mixed emotions running through my head. I can't imagine life without her.

**Carrie's POV:**

I started painting my bedroom. I thought about painting them white, and then splatter painting over them. Aunt Lori Ann said it would look super cute if the walls were purple or blue. I loved the idea. I painted them with a light shade of purple, and splatter painted them with every color I could think of. I looked at my phone. It was a text message from Daddy.

**Daddy: Why, Carolina Nell Hart? Why?**

**Me: Why what?**

**Daddy: Why did you leave your mother? She's so upset!**

**Me: Daddy! Aunt Lori Ann asked us BOTH if I could live with her! Mom said yes and so did I!**

**Daddy: Well, your mother's heartbroken.**

**Me: Well so am I. So stop arguing with me! I feel bad enough as is.**

**Daddy: Fine. I'll see you at our wedding. Love you.**

**Me: Love ya 2.**

Okay, Daddy was overreacting. Mom said she was fine about it. I felt really bad for Mom. First it was Daddy that left. Then Kyra. Now me. I decided to text her.

**Me: Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I'm gone forever. U know I'm rite down the street. Love ya.**

**Mom: I love you too baby girl. If you need anything I'm down the street.**

**Me: I know. I know. I'm painting my walls. What r u up 2?**

**Mom: Hugging BJ. LOL**

**Me: LOL! Gotta go. Bye luv ya!**

**Mom: Love ya 2. C ya…**

Mom missed me. I missed her, too. I couldn't stand believing that I'd have to live life without her.


	7. Wedding Under the Willow

**CH7: Wedding Under the Willow**

**Reba's POV:**

"Where are Lori Ann and Carolina," I asked.

"I don't know, Mom," Cheyenne said, "Where's Kyra?"

"Kyra's going with them."

"Oh," Cheyenne replied. All of a sudden, Lori Ann, Carolina, and Kyra show up. Lori Ann was wearing a pink dress that went down to her shins. Her long brown hair was curled, which I assumed Carrie did, and her pink heels were to die for. Carolina wore the same thing, only her long hair was now short and curled.

"Carolina Nell, what happened to your hair," I asked, "You've been growing out since you were four."

"I cut it," Carrie said.

"You mean you got it cut," I asked. She can't cut her own hair. Then again, what would I know? She never had any split ends that I know of. She never needed it trimmed.

"No, I mean I cut it myself," Carrie said, "I've been doing my own hair since I was five. That's why I didn't have any split ends or ever needed a trim."

"But you don't even have a cosmetology license," Cheyenne said.

"You only need that if you're gonna charge," Lori Ann said. The bell rung. It was time for me to go out.

"Mom," Carrie said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, baby. You do, too," I said. Her hair actually did look cute when it's short. Carrie looked like me on my first wedding day. Her blue eyes shone with happiness.

**Carrie's POV:**

Grandpa McKinney walked Mom down the aisle toward the willow. Aunt Lori Ann and I were right behind her. Behind us were Cheyenne, Kyra, and Barbra Jean. Daddy's groomsmen were Van, Jake, and Daddy's former rival, Eugene. His best man was Uncle Maxwell. I know Terry Holliway would come, but he died. Henry was the ring bearer, and Elizabeth was our flower girl. She looked so cute.

The ceremony was pretty good. Aunt Lori Ann and I could not stop crying. Mom and Daddy were perfect together. The reception afterwards lasted for four hours, but it was fun, being outside, until someone showed up.

"Carrie," the voice said, "Carrie where are you?" It was Gabe. He was finally released from the hospital!

"Gabe I'm coming," I called. I grabbed my phone and put it in my strapless bra. As I got closer to the figure, I realized that it wasn't Gabe. It wasn't Gabe at all. It was…


	8. Tragedy on a Wedding Night

**CH8: Tragedy on a Wedding Night**

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"Kyra have you seen your sister," I asked.

"Which one? The blonde or the twin," Kyra asked.

"Carrie," I said.

"She said something about Gabe being released from the hospital," Kyra said, "I saw her run to a guy. The guy just grabbed her and took off."

"Oh, my God," I screamed, "Carolina's been kidnapped!"

"Oh, God, I'll get Mom and Dad," Kyra said. She took off running towards Reba and Brock."

**Kyra's POV:**

"Mom, Dad," I said, gasping for breath.

"What," Dad asked.

"It's Carrie," I said, "She's been kidnapped.

**Reba's POV:**

I fell on the ground and cried. My baby is missing. My little angel. My heart shattered into bite-size pieces. My baby girl was kidnaped. Brock pulled me into a hug. My life was ruined.

**Brock's POV:**

For once, I cried. My heart broke into pieces. Carolina was missing.

"Do you have any idea who it was," I asked.

"I heard there was a jailbreak at the place Butt-Breath was in," Kyra said, "I bet you it's him." Reba screamed. Lori Ann came running over. She pulled Reba and me into a hug.

**Carrie's POV:**

Where am I? Who's got me? I wanna go home!

"Here's some food, Carolina," The man said.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

"Does Butt-Breath sound familiar," the man asked. Oh, God. At least I had my phone. And my talents. I could never forget my talents. I pulled my phone out when Butt-Breath left. I texted Aunt Lori Ann.

**Me: Don't worry about me. I'm fine.**

**Aunt Lori Ann: Carrie! Is that really you? Do you know who has you?**

**Me: It's really me, Aunt Lori Ann. It's Butt-Breath. He escaped jail. Call the police now! I'll text mom. I can't call or else Butt-Breath will take my phone.**

I had to text Mom to tell her I was okay.

**Me: MOM! I'm okay. Don't worry about me.**

**Mom: Carolina! Thank God you're alive. I've been so worried! Who's got you?**

**Me: Butt-Breath. I know the address I'm in. It's 146 Cambridge Drive. Tell Aunt Lori Ann. I'll text Daddy.**

**Mom: Okay, baby. I love you. Don't forget about what Aunt Lori Ann taught you.**

**Me: I won't. I love you 2.**

Up next on my list was Daddy. Butt-Breath is sleeping. I can hear him snoring.

**Me: Daddy. It's Carrie. I'm okay, and Butt-Breath's got me. I'm at 146 Cambridge Drive. Love you.**

**Daddy: Carolina Nell Hart! Aunt Lori Ann says the police are on the way. Your mom and I are riding down there with the cops. So is Aunt Lori Ann.**

**Me: Okay. But hurry. Butt-Breath is sleeping. The little room isn't locked. I'm downstairs, thank God. Butt-Breath is upstairs.**

I was crying so hard. This was one of the best and worst days ever. In my words it was a bittersweet day. Mom's wedding, and then being kidnapped by an escaped inmate. Life couldn't be any better. I put it on Facebook.

**Just had a bittersweet day. Mom's wedding, and then being kidnapped by Butt-Breath, who escaped from a max sec prison. WTF?**


	9. Reuniting and Arresting?

**CH9: Reuniting and Arresting?**

**Carrie's POV:**

About five minutes after I posted my kidnapping, the cops showed up. Mom and Daddy came out of one car. I ran out of the front door to them. They both saw me and cried. I hugged Mom first.

**Reba's POV:**

I burst into tears the moment I saw her. She was alive. I was the first one to hug her. I was so happy that she was alive. She ran to hug Brock and Lori Ann.

"I seriously thought it was him," Carrie said, crying her blue eyes out, "He tricked me. I'm sorry I took off."

"It's okay, honey," I said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Gabe came out of the one car. He and Carrie just ran to each other.

**Gabe's POV:**

"Baby, are you okay," I asked, crying.

"I'm fine," Carrie said.

"When your mom told me what happened, I demanded that I'd be released," I laughed.

"I would have done the same thing, honey, and you know that," Carrie said. I pulled her as close as I could and our lips met. This was our real first kiss. The one in the hospital was for practice.

"I love you," Carrie said.

"Not as much as I love you," I laughed. Carrie laughed back. Everything was going to be okay.

**Carrie's POV:**

"Miss Hart, do you know where he is," a cop asked.

"Yes, follow me, but be quiet," I said, "I want to surprise him." I led the cops up to Butt-Breath's room. I quietly opened the bedroom door. I violently shook him awake. It was unsuccessful. Instead, I got a warm, red liquid on my hands. Blood!


	10. Suicidal Inmate

**CH10: Suicidal Inmate**

**Carrie's POV**

"Oh, my GOD," I screamed. Mom and Daddy and Aunt Lori Ann came bursting into the room. A cop flicked on the lights. Butt-Breath committed suicide. There was a note, but it was quite incomprehensible. I made it out as best I could. It said:

Carolina Nell Hart,

You are an idiot. I cannot see why you were ever in my class. I hate you and I hate Gabriel. I write this because you two are brats and have nothing better to do than to torture me and all of the underprivileged. You, Carolina, are a b***h. Gabriel is a b*****d. I will haunt you two for the rest of your miserable little lives. My intention was to kill Gabriel so you could kill yourself. I hate you and I have since day one. As I saw the cop car lights, I decided to quickly write this and shoot myself ten times. I kidnapped you in a desperate attempt to kill you. I always and forever will hate you.

Rot in Hell,

Mr. Edward Southgate.

I cried. Nobody calls me a brat. Or a b***h. And nobody calls my Gabe a b*****d. I took a match and burned the paper. I was super pissed off. I won't go to Hell. I'm a Christian child. I will never ever serve Satan. Butt-Breath might be now.

"Okay, this is officially a crime scene," one of the cops said.

"He killed himself," I said.

"Or did you kill him," another cop asked.

"WHAT," Mom flared, "Are you saying my fourteen-year-old daughter is a murderer?! That handwriting isn't even hers!"

"Yeah, exactly," I said.

"We'll need to prove it," a third cop said, "You have to copy this note word for word."

"Oh, God, you people are freaking morons," Daddy said. I was forced to do something I didn't have to do.

"Might I remind you," I said, "I have an alibi. I was stuck in a little room for all of the hours I was stuck here. I only came up here with you. So it couldn't have been me."

"I found the weapon," the second cop said, "It looks like a nine millimeter."

"And, I don't even know how to shoot a gun," I said, "Let me see the gun." I put on rubber gloves and looked at it.

I remembered how to look for fingerprints on objects. Gabe's dad showed us once when we were ten.

"Gabe, come here," I said. Gabe rushed over to me.

"Do you still carry around that powder of graphite and rosin?"

"Yeah, why," Gabe asked.

"We're about to find out who did it," I giggled. Gabe took out his little bottle and dumped some of it on the gun. We took Butt-Breaths hand and took his fingerprints. Gabe and I looked at the prints. They were a complete match.

"He did commit suicide, look," Gabe said, "The prints match."

"No they don't," the third cop said.

"Actually, they do," Gabe's dad came in, "I can tell from over here. Being on the force for twenty years, I would know. It is a suicide. Carolina, you're alibi is true."

"Thanks, Officer Johnson," I said.


	11. Eleven Years Later

**CH11: Eleven Years Later**

**Carrie's POV:**

I was texting my husband of eight years, Gabe, on my new iPhone when Kyra calls and says that Aunt Lori Ann was hit by a car. Barbra Jean had my two kids, Lori Nell and Reba Ann, so I rushed down to the hospital.

Kyra and Mom were there already.

"How is Aunt Lori Ann doing," I asked.

"She broke her arm, leg, and cracked four ribs," Kyra said, "She was conscious when the ambulance came."

"Thank God," I said. Daddy came bursting through the doors. He and Aunt Lori Ann stopped fighting when I was diagnosed with severe anxiety and migraines when I was sixteen.

"How's Lori Ann," Daddy asked.

"She broke her arm, leg, and four ribs," Mom explained.

"I wish I was there," Daddy said, "I could've saved her." Daddy sat down on one of the chairs and cried.

"Are you the family of Lori Ann Garner," a familiar looking doctor asked.

"Yeah, how's she doing," I asked.

"Lori Ann is expected to make a full recovery," the doctor said.

"Thank God," Daddy said.

"Can we see her," Mom asked.

"Go right in, but don't-" the doctor said

"LORI ANN," Mom and I screamed as we both ran into her room.

"Scare her," the doctor finished.

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"Easy, I'm broken," I yelled, "Where're my favorite twins at?"

"Lori and Reba Ann are with Gabe," Carolina said, "I didn't want them to see you like this." A call phone started ringing.

"Hey, Reba Ann," Carolina answered, "What?! LORI NELL'S SUFFERING WHAT?! Oh, God. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What happened," Reba asked. Carolina started bawling.

"Lori Nell just suffered anaphylactic shock," Carolina sobbed, "She ate a peanut butter sandwich. This hasn't happened before." Reba and Carolina dashed out of the room.

**Brock's POV: **

"Daddy," Carolina said as she rushed over and hugged me.

"Reba, what's going on," I asked.

"Lori Nell suffered anaphylaxis," Reba said. Tears came down from her sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, God, who was she with," I asked.

"Reba Ann and Barbra Jean," Carrie said, sobbing heavily, "I hope Lori's not dead."


	12. Double, Double, Toil, and Trouble

**CH 12: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble**

**Reba Ann's POV:**

Mom, Grammy, and Pappy came running through the hall. I met them and hugged them all.

"Reba, what happened," Mom asked.

"Well," I explained, "Lori and I were hungry, and asked Barbra Jean for a sandwich. She made us each a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Lori took one bite, and her lips started swelling up, and she couldn't breathe." I started crying. This hasn't happened before.

"First, your Aunt Lori Ann is hit by a car, and now, your sister nearly dies from eating peanut butter," Grammy said. Barbra Jean came bursting through doors.

"Carrie, I am so, so sorry," Barbra Jean said, "I didn't know this was gonna happen. Has Lori Nell always been allergic to peanuts?"

"No, never," Mom said. I looked at her sapphire blue eyes. I watched tears stream down her cheeks. Grammy pulled her into a hug. Mom started bawling.

**Reba's POV:**

I wrapped my baby girl in a hug. My nine-year-old granddaughter was in the hospital almost dead, and her mother worrying like crazy. Brock and I hugged her tight. A doctor came into the waiting room.

"Are you the family of Lori Nell Hart?"

"Yes," Carrie answered.


	13. Dear Lord

**CH 13: Dear Lord**

**Carrie's POV:**

"I have some bad news for you," the doctor said. I held Mom tight. Dear Lord, please let her be alive. Please let Lori Nell be alive.

"What is it," I asked.

"We tried everything we could to revive her," the doctor said, "Lori Nell is gone." That moment was when my life took a downfall. My baby girl died. I burst into tears. I lost Lori Nell. Mom and Daddy hugged me. Reba Ann started bawling. She lost her baby sister.

"I'll get Lori Ann," Barbra Jean said.

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"Lori Nell's what," I screamed. I may have four cracked ribs, but I don't care.

"Lori Nell passed away," Barbra Jean said. I felt the tears running down on my cheeks. My heart shattered into a million little pieces. I couldn't believe Lori Nell died. She was too young. Nine years is too damn young. I miss her. Oh, and Reba Ann. I feel so bad for her. She's just lost her younger sister by three minutes. Poor girl. Especially Carolina. Lori Nell may have looked just like Brock, but that's why she was Carolina's favorite.

**Reba's POV:**

Carrie lost it. My poor baby girl. Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Luke, and Gabe came rushing in. Kyra and her son followed in. I lost it, too. Lori Nell was gone. I couldn't believe it.

"She's gone," Carrie said, still sobbing heavily, "Lori Nell's gone."

**Reba Ann's POV:**

I turned my back just for a second, and I saw someone bolt across the other side of the hallway. Lori Nell? No, Lori Nell's dead. But, the girl I saw had blond hair, and had somewhat of a tan. LORI NELL'S DEAD! I keep telling myself that, but something in my gut knows that the girl who I saw running to the other waiting room was Lori Nell.


	14. Lori Nell's NOT Dead

**CH 14: Lori Nell's NOT Dead**

**Okay, quick recap. So the Dr. says Lori Nell's dead, then Reba Ann finds her and thinks she's alive. CONTINUING THE STORY!  
**

**Reba Ann's POV:**

I turned my back just for a second, and I saw someone bolt across the other side of the hallway. Lori Nell? No, Lori Nell's dead. But, the girl I saw had blond hair, and had somewhat of a tan. LORI NELL'S DEAD! I keep telling myself that, but something in my gut knows that the girl who I saw running to the other waiting room was Lori Nell.

"Mom, I just saw Lori Nell," I say to Mom.

"Lori Nell's dead, Reba, it's probably your mind playing tricks on you," Mom said.

"Not this time," I said. I ran down to the waiting room. I saw the girl who looked like Lori Nell crying. She looked up at me.

"Reba Ann, I'm still alive," Lori Nell said to me, "An older lady with my name died."

"I know Lori Nell," I said, "I know." I saw Mom come in with Grammy and Pappy.

"L-Lo-Lori Ne- Nell," Mom stammered, "I-is that re-really y-you?" Lori Nell looked up and sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm alive," Lori Nell said. Mom pulled her into a hug. Lori Nell's not dead.

"But, they told us you were dead," Grammy said.

"There was another Lori Nell Hart, who was about 95 who died," Lori said.

"Oh, God, I hate this hospital," Pappy said.

**Reba's POV:**

So Lori Nell is alive. Who was that older Lori Nell Hart?

"Can I go see Aunt Lori Ann please," Lori Nell asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Reba Ann said. I loved them. They both remind me of how Kyra and Carolina when they were younger. They always got along, and they still do.

When Reba Ann and Lori Nell got there, Lori Nell hid and told me to go in the room with her.

"Aunt Lori Ann, guess who wants to see you," Reba Ann said. Lori Nell came into the room. Lori Ann looked like she was gonna suffer cardiac arrest.

"Reba Ann Marie Hart, is this a trick," Lori Ann asked.

"No," Lori Nell said.

"If you're the real Lori Nell Hart, then what's your middle name," Lori Ann asked.

"Annemarie," Lori Nell replied.

"Get over here and give me a hug," Lori Ann commanded. Lori Nell obeyed and went to hug Lori Ann.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Lori Ann said.

"I am, too," Lori Nell said. Lori Ann looked at Reba Ann and me.

"Well don't just stand there like lost puppies, get in with the rest of the group," she commanded. So, Reba Ann and I got in the group hug. I was so happy to know that Lori Nell's not dead.


	15. GCMRLK In Other Words, DIVORCE!

**CH 15: G+C=Marriage+RA+LN=Kids. In Other Words, DIVORCE!**

**Carrie's POV:**

"You want to divorce me," I flared, "Is that what you're saying?! My Lord, Gabriel, we were MEANT for each other, and now you say you want a DIVORCE?!" I took the girls and went to Mom's house. I'm so mad. I posted it on Facebook.

**Thank you Gabe for marrying me and staying married for ten years. Thanks for giving me twins. Now, I thank you for ruining my damn life! I gave you a kidney, when I didn't have to. I could've let your butt lie in that hospital and DIE! But did I? No! I let you live. You want a divorce after ten golden years of marriage. **

**Comments:**

**Cheyenne Hart-Montgomery: If I were u, I'd rip out the kidney u gave him and took it back.**

**Bryanna Darius-Wallace: God, r u serious?**

**Carrie Hart: As serious as I've ever been**

**Reba Hart: Get ur kidney back!**

**Brock Hart: Oh, God. It's '01 all over again…**

**Lori Ann Garner: Can I kill him?**

**Carrie Hart: Sure. B my guest.**

**Grace Klinger-Taormina: Plz tell me this is a joke.**

**Van Montgomery: Oh no! Mrs. H will kill u.**

**Elizabeth Montgomery: But u said that u would stay with Uncle Gabe forever.**

The love I get from everybody. I packed up everything I owned, got the girls packed up, grabbed some food, even though Mom's house was a mere two minutes away from my house.

"Alright, I'm gonna talk to your Pappy to see if we can stay at his condo," I said, "Either that, or we live with Grammy and Pappy, or Barbra Jean, Aunt Lori Ann. Take your pick."

"Grammy and Pappy," Lori Nell said.

"Grammy and Pappy," Reba Ann agreed.

"Okay, Grammy and Pappy it is," I said. We went straight to Mom's house.

When we got in, Mom and Daddy were crying.

"Mom, what happened," I asked.

"Van got into a car accident while driving Cheyenne to the hospital to give birth to their third child," Daddy said, "Luke broke his collar bone, smashed his knee, and almost broke his neck. Elizabeth broke her leg, both arms, and shoulder. She's in surgery to repair her shoulder." Tears were welling up in Mom's eyes.

"Dear Lord, so many events in my life, most within the same week," I said, "How're Cheyenne and Van?"

"Van broke his leg and arm, Cheyenne is still in labor, the baby's still alive, only, Cheyenne needs surgery to repair her shoulder and knees."

"Other than that Van and Cheyenne are okay," Mom said, "Aunt Lori Ann's home and she wanted to see you. We'll watch Lori Nell and Reba Ann."

"Okay," I said, "I'll see you when I get back."

I went down to Aunt Lori Ann's house. When I made it there I walked in the door.

"Hey, Carolina, I was just about to call you," Aunt Lori Ann said, "I wanna talk to you about the divorce."

"Um... okay," I said. Aunt Lori Ann sat on the couch. I sat right next to her. She put her feet up on my legs, as she's always done to me.

"If you and Gabriel divorce, you'll think your life is over, Aunt Lori Ann started.

"If this is a sob story about your three divorces, Mom already told me them all," I said. Aunt Lori Ann glared at me.

"How much did she tell you," Aunt Lori Ann asked.

"All three cheated on you," I said. Aunt Lori Ann laughed.

"Did she tell you about how I went to Jamaica with a guy who left priesthood," Aunt Lori Ann asked.

"She said something about that," I giggled, "Did you marry and divorce him, too?"

"Yup," Aunt Lori Ann snickered, "Oh, Carolina, you're the daughter I never had."

All of a sudden, Barbra Jean came bursting into the house.

"Hi, Lori Ann and Carolina," she said innocently.

"Stop calling me Carolina," I ordered, "What do you want?"

"To tell you that Gabe got the divorce papers," BJ said. I burst into tears. And put my head on Aunt Lori Ann's shoulder.

"Barbra Jean, get outta here," Aunt Lori Ann yelled. Barbra Jean left the house.

"WHY?!"

"I know, baby girl," Aunt Lori Ann said, "I cried during my first divorce. You'll find a new man." I laid my head down on her legs.

"But I gave the mo-ron my kidney," I screamed.

"You sounded just like your mother when you said that," Aunt Lori Ann laughed. A sleeve on my hoodie came down to reveal a third-degree burn on my arm. Aunt Lori Ann looked at it.

"What the hell is this," Aunt Lori Ann asked, "And tell me the truth."

"Gabe got pissed at me because I accidentally forgot his beer," I said, "So he plugged in my curling iron, turned it up to the max, and placed it on my arm. There are bruises, too. I don't know what's become of Gabe anymore."

"Does your mother know," Aunt Lori Ann asked.

"No," I said as tears came streaming down my face. Aunt Lori Ann pulled me in a hug.

"Well tell her, then, or I will," Aunt Lori Ann said.

"We both will," I said.


	16. GABE DID WHAT!

**CH 16: GABE DID WHAT?!**

**Lori Ann's POV**

"Is it just me or did Barbra Jean act weirder than usual," I asked.

"I think you're right," Carolina said.

"Go over there and make her spill," I said. Carrie obeyed. I love that child more than anything.

**Carrie's POV:**

I opened the door.

"Alright, spill," I flared.

"GABE GOT ME PREGNANT," Barbra Jean blurted out. I screamed so loud, that the whole neighborhood must have heard me.

Mom, Daddy, and Aunt Lori Ann came running into the house.

"HE WHAT?!" I was furious. I swear I thought my hair would burst into flames.

"I don't know what happened, Carrie, he said he loves me more than you," Barbra Jean said, "And then, we just started making love to each other."

"Dear God, I'll kill him," I said. I couldn't let Reba Ann or Lori Nell know about how their father cheated on me with my step-mother.

"Gabe got you pregnant, I thought you were done with kids after Henry," Mom said. She laughed and slapped Barbra Jean upside her head, "You absent-minded mo-ron." I started crying.

"Barbra Jean, you're how old now," Lori Ann asked.

"35."

"And Gabe's what, Carolina, 25?"

"Yup," I answered.

"God," Daddy said, "I thought he was the right man for you."

"I thought so, too, when we were ten," I said. Gabe came in without knowing we were here.

"Oh, hey Reba, Brock, and Lori Ann," he said acting innocently, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready to kill you, your wife's step-mother, and your kid," Mom said.

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"What are you talking about," Gabe asked.

"Don't be stupid you little pile of porpoise poo, you know what we're talking about," I snapped, "Carolina's step-mother is your mistress. Can this day get any weirder?"

"Wait, BJ's your step-mom," Gabe asked.

"I've told you that before, you dipstick," Carolina sneered, "I got half a mind to kill both of you." Carolina lunged at Gabe. Reba and I tried to pull her off of him. Brock smacked him upside the head really hard. Gabe's face was swollen and bloody.

"You're lucky my father's dead," Gabe shouted.

"You're lucky I don't kill you," Carolina screamed, "I've stayed by your side since we were ten. I gave you a kidney when you just could've died! I woke you up out of your damn coma! I LET YOU LIVE!" Brock, Reba, and I slowly walked back to avoid Carolina's punches going astray.

"I'm sorry, but Barbra Jean and I love each other," Gabe said.

"Well then why don't you just marry her, you little piece of dirt," Carolina screeched, "I'm done with you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Carolina took one last lunge at Gabe. We let her throw a couple hits, and peeled her off of Gabe. Carolina started bawling. Reba and I hugged her.

"Get out of my house," Barbra Jean commanded. We all left. Carolina was so mad. Usually her cheeks blush to a bright pink. But this time, they were blood red.


	17. 2001 All Over Again

**CH 17: 2001 All Over Again**

**Carrie's POV:**

"Why," I screamed. Eleven years ago I sounded like Aunt Lori Ann. Now, I act like Mom.

"Gabe's just a no goo pile of porpoise poop," Mom said. Mom and I were on the couch. My head was on her legs.

"Carrie what's on your arm," Mom asked me. She was looking at the burn. I looked at her, hoisted myself up and buried m face in one of the pillows.

"Oh, God," Aunt Lori Ann said, "Carolina said it's from Gabe getting pissed at her for forgetting his beer. She said that he plugged in her curling iron, and turned it up to the max and held it on her arm long enough to give her a third-degree burn. There's other bruises and scratches on her arms, too. And on her face."

"Carolina Nell, is it true," Daddy asked.

"YES," I screamed through the pillow.

"Of all the crap I've dealt with," Mom screamed.

"Other than Gabe abusing you," Daddy said, "It's like 2001 all over again." Reba Ann and Lori Nell came down from their room.

"Grammy what happened," Reba Ann asked.

"Your parents are getting divorced," Aunt Lori Ann said with no emotion.

"Lori Ann," Mom snapped.

"What's a divorce," Lori Nell asked.

"It's when a husband and wife hate each other, and they decide to end their marriage," Aunt Lori Ann said, "OR-"

"Don't even say it," Daddy interrupted. Aunt Lori Ann eyeballed him.

"Has he been hitting the kids, too," Mom asked.

"Uh-huh," I said, "I try to stop him, but he just swats at me and strikes me down. I'm powerless compared to him."

"Well, if BJ and Gabriel are getting married, I'm filing for custody of Henry," Daddy said.

"You should," Aunt Lori Ann said, "You don't wanna know what happens at night."

"What," Brock asked.

"Barbra Jean goes out at nights and leaves Henry alone," Aunt Lori Ann said, "And I hear him screaming for you, since I'm next door to them. He opens a window and climbs through it when I tell him to. He winds up sleeping at my house. And BJ calls the police saying that I kidnap him."

"I'm filing," Brock said, "Henry is eleven years old. He's too young to care for himself. I'll do it in a week. I want to prove it that she's doing it. Starting tonight."


	18. The Weeklong Documentary for His Custody

**CH 18: The Weeklong Documentary for His Custody  
**

**Henry's POV:**

"Henry, Mommy's going out tonight," Mommy said, "I left you some macaroni and cheese and a tub of ice cream for you."

"Okay," I said. Mommy always leaves me to go out with my sister's husband, Gabe. When I hear Mommy's car leave, I open the window and go to Miss Garner's house. She always makes dinner for me. Sometimes, Carrie is there crying about Gabe.

I did what I always do. I heard Miss Garner call me. When I climb out, I see her holding a video camera.

"What's with the camera," I ask.

"For your father to get custody of you," Miss Garner said, "I put another one that's remote controlled right by the phone in your mom's house."

"Oh," I said, "Is Carrie at your house?"

"Yes, and she really want to see her favorite little brother," Miss Garner said.

We got into Miss Garner's house and I saw Carrie sitting down on the couch with Reba, crying.

"It's getting worse," Reba said, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Shock therapy," Miss Garner suggested, "It's what I had done. It works."

"Okay," Carrie said, "Henry get over here and give Mom and me a hug."

"Hi Carrie, hi Mommy," I said hugging them. I've been calling Reba Mommy since my real one started loving Gabe.

"Is this for me to gain full custody of Reba Ann and Lori Nell," Carrie asked.

"And for Brock to get Henry," Miss Garner said, "Who want cake?"

"Oh, what kind," Carrie asked.

"Quadruple chocolate," Miss Garner said, "Chocolate flavored with a milk chocolate filling, and iced with melted dark and white chocolate."

"Yum," Carrie said. Miss Garner gave us both big pieces.

"Thank you," I said. I loved Miss Garner's cakes.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Miss Garner said.

"Thanks Aunt Lori Ann, best cake ever," Carrie said with a mouthful of cake.

"Don't eat too much, Carrie," Reba said.

"I know, I know, shut up and eat some," Carrie said shoving cake into Reba's mouth. Miss Garner, Carrie, and I laughed.

About three hours later, police came into the house and took me.

"You can't take him," Miss Garner said, "He's been neglected too many times. But I call, and you people don't do anything about it because the Blondzilla is always trying to deny it. There's a surveillance camera in the house that I legally put in there. Look at it." The police did.

The next day, I was told I could live with Daddy and Reba. I was happy. Daddy made the judge and everybody watch the video. Kyra and Carrie did the same to try to get Reba Ann and Lori Nell to live with them. Carrie was awarded full custody of them. Whatever that word means.


	19. I Win You Lose, Now You Got a Big Bruise

**CH 19: I Win, You Lose, Now You Got A Big Bruise!**

**Thanks to Dimples73 for some ideas!**

**Carrie's POV:**

Daddy won full-time custody of Henry. I won full-time of Lori Nell and Reba Ann.

**Gabe's POV:**

"Barbra Jean, I want you to get an abortion," I said, "I made a huge mistake, and I want it gone."

"No, I'm gonna have this child like it or not," Barbra Jean said. Getting her to do anything for me was like pulling teeth.

"Fine, but, just so ya know, Carrie used to love me, now she hates my guts," I said, "I'm going to the bar."

**Later On That Evening: **

**Reba's POV:**

It was about 7:30 in the evening when I get a call from Lori Ann to drive her and Carrie home. I did that, and let them stay the night. Carrie was so drunk, she couldn't even see. When we got in the house, Carrie tripped and fell right by the stairs, and passed out.

The next morning, Carrie finally woke up, and said she was getting in the shower. She was limping so bad, she probably sprained her ankle. She got up to her old room. Brock ran after her.

"Carrie, you're too drunk to take a shower," I heard Brock say.

**Carrie's POV:**

"Let go of me, Daddy, I'm fine," I screamed. I tried to break free, but Daddy pushed me into my vanity. I heard a really loud snap, and pain shot up into my ankle. Mom and Aunt Lori Ann came bursting in the room. I was crying already.

"Brock what happened," Aunt Lori Ann asked.

"We just had a little argument, and she fell and kicked the vanity," Daddy said.

"You liar, you pushed me," I screeched, "You pushed me into the vanity and broke my ankle!"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Daddy said.

"I know you didn't, Daddy, but still," I said, "It really hurts, take me to a hospital."

Mom took me down to the hospital to get x-rays done.

"Well, it's broken, but not bad enough to where you'd need surgery," the doctor said, "We'll get you a brace and crutches. You'll stay on the crutches for about six to eight weeks, and the brace for ten to twelve." The doctor put the brace on, and gave me the crutches.

"Wait, are you the wife of Gabe Johnson," the doctor asked.

"Not anymore," I said.

"Well, he's in a coma and is brain dead," the doctor said, "He said that if this should ever happen, to give you your left kidney back."

"I've been fine without that kidney for eleven years," I said, "What makes you think I'd want it now? Donate it. I'm not his wife. Ask his mistress for all I care."

When we got home, Daddy said he had to tell me something really important.

"What do you want to tell me," I asked.

"Barbra Jean told me to never tell you, but" Daddy explained, "She told me that Gabe married you only to get Barbra Jean. She said he wanted a divorce two years after you got married, but you had two kids, and he never wanted to tell you."

"How long ago did Barbra Jean say that," I asked.

"When they started their affair three weeks ago," Daddy said, "I didn't want to tell you until the divorce was finalized, but it isn't."

"Yes it is," I said, "Gabe's brain dead, so they're taking him off of life support. I'm marrying who I should have married. Avery Marquez."

"Avery Marquez died in a car accident three years ago," Mom said.

"Not that Avery Marquez."


	20. Who is Avery Marquez?

**CH 20: Who's Avery Marquez?**

"Well then who is this Avery," Reba asked.

"Him," said Carrie as a young man came in through the door.

"Is it me, or does he look like Lori Ann," Brock asked.

"He's Aunt Lori Ann's oldest son," Carrie said. Reba gasped.

"You wanna go on and marry my best friend's son," Reba shrieked.

"You'd be related," Carrie said, "Aunt Lori Ann said how you two always wished you'd be related somehow."

"How much has your aunt told you," Reba asked.

"A lot," Carrie said with a grin.

"So you're Lori Ann's son," Brock said, with a tough-guy face, "When's her birthday, how old is she, how many men did she marry and divorce, and how many men has she seen?"

"November 19th, 55, four, and seven," Avery said.

"Dammit he's good," Brock said.

"Alright you have my blessing," Reba said, "You can go on and get married. Just as long as you don't cheat on each other."

"Mom, we'll be fine," Carrie said, "We love each other." Carrie and Avery kissed.

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

**Carrie's POV:**

My second wedding day was more magical than ever. Avery and I really loved each other. We always kissed. We held hands in bed. The magic.

About a month later, I started getting really sick. I took a pregnancy test in Mom's bathroom, and there was a little pink plus sign on it. I threw it out. Jake came downstairs.

"Mom, Carrie's pregnant again," Jakey said, "She left the pregnancy test in the garbage just like last time."

"I am gonna kill you, get over here you little freak," I shrieked. Holy crap. I sounded just like Cheyenne when we first saw the shrink when Daddy and Mom were in the process of their divorce. I didn't care. Jake and I were acting like Tom and Jerry. I would have killed him if I wanted. Aunt Lori Ann and Mom came in the room.

"QUESTION TIME," Aunt Lori Ann screamed.

"Do you want a boy or girl," Mom asked.

"I wanna be surprised this time," I said, "I'm hoping for either one."

"What name have you decided for a boy," Aunt Lori Ann, "Or a girl. I suggest top two. You never know. You might have twins."

"Well," Avery said, "If it's a boy, we decided either Avery Jonas Hart-Marquez, or Cameron Austin Marquez-Hart."

"I like Cameron Austin Marquez-Hart," Mom said.

"Same here," piped in Aunt Lori Ann.

"And if it's a girl," I said, "Rae Ana Deirdre Marquez-Hart, or Honorah Mariah Hart-Marquez."

"I like Rae Ana Deirdre," Aunt Lori Ann and Mom said in unison.


	21. The Newest Additions

**CH 21: The Newest Additions**

**Reba's POV:**

I looked at Reba Ann and Lori Nell. The two ten-year-olds looked nervous. A doctor came in the room. Lori Ann was nervous, too. She was going to be a new grandmother. She felt like one when Carrie gave birth to the girls. She became a step-grandmother, and now, she's a real one.

"Are you the family of Caroline Hart," she asked

"Carolina Hart," I corrected.

"Oh, sorry," the young doctor apologized, "Well, Carrie has given birth to twins. One girl twenty minutes older than the boy."

"Can we see her," Lori Ann asked.

"Carolina is currently undergoing surgery to remove her appendix," the doctor said, "It ruptured right after the boy was born. Did she decide on any names?"

"Cameron Austin Garner-Hart for the boy," said Lori Ann, "And for the girl Rae Ana Carolina Garner-Hart."

"Did Avery change his last name," Reba Ann asked.

"Yes, he did," I answered, "And your Mammy changed Rae Ana's name!"

"I talked with Carolina, and she changed the middle name," Lori Ann whispered.

**Nine Years Later:**

**Carrie's POV:**

Mom and Aunt Lori Ann are 64 now, but they still look pretty awesome. I'm now 34. Reba Ann and Lori Nell, oh God, they started college. As for Cameron and Rae Ana, Rae looks like Aunt Lori Ann, and Cameo looks like Daddy.

"Carrie! Are you ready," Avery asked. We were going out to dinner with Mom, Daddy, Aunt Lori Ann, and her new husband, Gregory.

When we got there, we met up with them.

"Carolina, look at you," Aunt Lori Ann said in amazement, "You look just like you mother." I laughed.

"I'm starting to sound like her, too," I said, "It's quite scary." Mom hit me in the head.

"Quit it you mo-ron," I yelled. Everybody started cracking up laughing. We got a table and sat down. Women on one side, men on the other.

"So how are the twins," Greg asked.

"Which ones," asked Avery, "We have two sets, remember?"

"The college set first," Greg said.

"Oh, they're fine," I said, "They both go to The University of Houston. Reba Ann has a man, so does Lori Nell. They're dandy. Rae Ana and Cameron love fourth grade. I miss the days when there wasn't a single gray hair on my head. Now I find at least three in a month." Everyone laughed.

"Carrie, bask in it while you can, because soon you'll look like Lori Ann," Daddy said.

"Go rub a monkey's tummy with your head," Aunt Lori Ann sneered.

"There's more than a little bit of devil in them angel eyes," Daddy retorted.

"Both of you just shut the heck up," I yelled, "Can't we all just get along like everybody in freaking Pleasantville?"

"You still like that movie," Greg asked.

"Yeah," I laughed. Tonight was a fun night with the family.


	22. Escaped

**CH 22: Escaped**

**Cheyenne's POV:**

**Carrie: Help me.**

**Me: Why?**

**Carrie: It's Avery. I called an ambulance. Oh God. Aunt Lori Ann's gonna kill me.**

**Me: What happened?**

**Carrie: Avery caught someone breaking into the house armed, and the guy shot him.**

**Me: Call Mom. Van and I will be there in a few. Are the kids okay?**

**Carrie: Yeah. Rae and Cam are fine. Avery might be dead. I'm calling Mom.**

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"Avery got WHAT," I screamed. How could Avery have gotten shot?! I called Reba.

"REBA!"

"Lori Ann, don't scream," Reba said.

"I have a reason this time! AVERY'S BEEN SHOT!" I was crying. My son was dying.

"Is he in the hospital?"

"Carolina said the ambulance just got him. She said he was shot in the stomach, possibly rupturing his kidney. He might need a transplant."

"Alright I'll meet you at the hospital," Reba said.

When I got to the hospital, Carolina ran and hugged me. She was sobbing.

"Aunt Lori Ann, I'm so sorry," she said. Barbra Jean came in with her kids. Carolina just stared at her with disgust.

"What do you want, to steal Avery from me, too," Carolina sneered.

"Carrie, Gabe wooed me," BJ said innocently.

"Don't play innocent, you know what you did, you little mangy b*tch," Carolina screamed. Barbra Jean looked shocked. I sat there laughing my head off.

"Oh, Barbra Jean, don't you and your hideous kids know when to leave," I sarcastically asked. Carolina cried. She loved Avery so much.

"I hope he's not dead," cried Carolina, "He's my best friend." A doctor came in. Carolina, Reba, and I all stood together, crying and hugging.

"Are you the family of Avery Garner?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, "Just tell me if my kid is alive or not."

"He did survive, but he's in a coma," said the doctor, "We don't expect him to wake up any time soon." That's when Carolina and I broke down. I guess every person does have a breaking point. For Carolina and I, it was when we learned that Avery was in a coma. I felt like he was dead right then and there.

"Can we see him," asked Carolina.

"Sure." We walked into Avery's private room. Carolina took one look and dropped on the ground.

"What did he do to deserve this," asked Carrie. I heard her phone ringing. She showed me the text message and we both started bawling. Reba looked at it too and nearly fainted.

This is what it said:

**Barbra Jean: Gabe shot him. He left me two years ago. He wants you and your kids back. Make sure Reba Ann and Lori Nell are safe. Don't let him see Cameron and Rae Ana, too, because he wants to kill them. I'm on your side, Carrie, and I always will be. Gabe is fleeing to Austin. Tell police QUICKLY!**

**Me: Thanks BJ. I'm not mad at you for what happened. I want you to know that. I need to find a way to keep Cameo and Rae safe. I need help.**

I called Barbra Jean up quickly.

"Barbra Jean, it's Lori Ann," I said, "Do you know where in Austin Gabe is?"

"Um, he said he was going to his grandmother's," Barbra Jean said, "I think the address is 565 Laverne Avenue."

"Thanks, BJ," I said.

"Yup," said BJ, "If you need any help call me."


	23. A Loss With A Gain

**CH 23: A Loss With a Gain**

**Rae Ana's POV:**

"Is Daddy okay," Cameo asked.

"No, they asked me to take him off of life support," Momma said.

"Mom, it'll be okay, I know it will," Reba Ann said.

"No it won't be, and you know it Reba Ann Marie," Momma screamed.

"Mom, calm down," Lori Nell said, chillingly, "We're here for you, you know that."

"Lori Nell Annemarie shut up before I rip your tongue out," Momma said, "I have to go to Austin to find your father and get him arrested. He was a good man at first, but now, he's just a big pile of-"

"S***," said Reba Ann, "Are we going, too?"

"No, you four aren't safe," Momma said, "He wants you and Lori Nell, and he wants to kill Cameo and Rae Ana. Two of you are going to go to Grand Rapids, Michigan with Mammy Lori Ann. The other will go with Grammy Reba to McAlester, Oklahoma. Decide amongst yourselves who'll go where." We all talked about it.

"I'll go with Mammy, Rae Ana, do you want to come," asked Reba Ann.

"Okay," I said.

"Then I'll go with Cameo and Grammy and Pappy to McAlester," said Lori Nell.

"Done," I said.

"Done," said Lori Nell.

"Done," Cameo said.

"Done," said Reba Ann.

"And done," said Momma, "Start packing, you'll all leave tomorrow." We all went upstairs and started packing.

By morning, we were all packed up and ready to go.

"Who are you going with," I asked.

"Well, I'm going with Barbra Jean, because she knows where Lori and Reba's father is," Momma said, :And then I'm going with Pappy Brock, your uncles Van, Luke, and Jake, and your aunts Cheyenne, Kyra, and McKenzie."

"Where's Uncle Henry gonna be," asked Cameo.

"He's going with Grammy Reba," Lori Nell said, "Let's roll."

**Carrie's POV:**

The kids were on their way to a safe hiding place. For Daddy, Barbra Jean, and the rest of us, we took the van that Cheyenne got.

"How long is this trip going to take," asked Kyra.

"About three hours," replied Barbra Jean. We all groaned. Austin, Texas, here we come.


	24. One, Two, Carrie's Coming For You

**CH 24: One, Two, Carrie's Coming For You**

**Carrie's POV:**

"One, two, Carrie's coming for you," I sang, "Three, four, open your door, Five, six, drop the crucifix. Seven, eight, scared straight. Nine, ten, do it all again." We repeated this for an hour non-stop. It didn't get annoying. I recorded it with maximum volume. I decided to play it when I got to Gabe's house. We called police ahead of time. This was going to be a lot better than what usually happens.

"Oh, thank GOD we've finally made it," Daddy said after three long hours. This was going to take three LONG days of watching Gabe. I made sure to write down every suspicious activity I saw. Daddy and Barbra Jean would not stop arguing.

"Oh, will you two just shut up," I yelled, "We're on a stake-out and to wait. My, GOD!"

"Carrie, we don't say my God. We say my gosh," Barbra Jean said.

"Whatever, you're not my mother, and you never will be," I said sternly. Barbra Jean looked sad.

Three days passed, and these are the things I had written down:

_Got gun from Herb Hall._

_Broke into house._

_Lied about breaking into house._

_Talked to Luke who posed as a hit man._

_Told Luke he wants Avery, Cameron, and Rae Ana to die._

_Admitted to shooting Avery._

I took pictures of everything. It felt good to be a stalker. I went to the police with all my evidence and notes. They agreed to let me break into his house. I guess you could call it a legal, illegal break in.

That night, I crept in the unlocked door to Gabe's house. The police followed slowly behind. I played back the recording. I saw Gabe jump.

"Carrie, I see you've come for me," he said grinning, "How I've missed you and the girls so, so much."

"I didn't come for you," I said pointing a gun at his face, "I CAME TO KILL YOU! You tried to kill my husband. You filthy, dirty freak! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I EVER WILL!" Gabe grabbed his gun and fired. I waited for the pain, agony, blood, and death. But he missed me by a mile. He kept firing and missing. I aimed straight at the kidney I gave him. I fired the gun. My eyes were closed. I didn't see who got shot until I looked at Gabe. The police came in.

"Self-defense," the first police officer said to me, "You won't be charged. Is he a crazy psychopath?"

"I don't know," I said, "He shot my husband back in Huston. He also wanted to kill my children, too."

"Alright, he's probably a goner," said the second cop, "Shot in the left kidney, which is ruptured. He's dead." I smiled. Dead at long last. Just what I've wanted since he shot Avery. I'd better go home and check on him.


	25. Turning Point

**CH 25: Turning Point**

**Special thanks to dimples73 for some help on picking out names!**

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"We're going home, you guys," I screamed. I may be 64, but I still got a loud and possibly obnoxious voice.

"We're coming," yelled Rae Ana. She came down looking like a Goth girl. Her hair was dyed black with blue and purple streaks, she wore a black tank top with a black mini skirt, black leggings with holes in them, and black leather boots.

"Rae Ana Carolina Garner-Hart, what in the hell is this," I screamed.

"Me being Goth," Rae Ana said, "Reba Ann did it, too."

"Well, Reba Ann is also 19 years old," I scolded, "You're ten. I'm assuming Cameron and Lori Nell are Goth, too."

"Lori Nell is, but Cameron isn't," Rae Ana said, "Lori Nell and Reba Ann didn't dye their hair, though."

"Rae, can you come here for a minute," Reba Ann called, "I seriously need you, like now!"

**Rae Ana's POV:**

"What," I asked.

"You're gonna be an aunt," Reba Ann said, "I'm pregnant. Look." Reba showed me the pregnancy test. There was a little pink plus sign on the test.

"Is it a boy or a girl," I asked.

"That'll be determined when I get the ultrasound done in a few weeks," said Reba Ann, "You have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay," I said. We shook pinkies on it.

"Now, would you like to pick out the names," Reba Ann asked me.

"YES," I whisper-yelled, "If it's a boy, his name should be Derecho Phoenix. And if it's a girl, Elizabeth Taylor."

"Ew not after her," Reba Ann said, "Elizabeth Marie Ethel. After the woman who played your favorite character in The Graduate and her mother."

"You mean Elizabeth Wilson," I asked.

"Yup, was it her or Anne Bancroft who played Ben's mom," Reba Ann asked.

"No it was Elizabeth Wilson," I said, "How did you know her mother's name?"

"Google," Reba Ann and I laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me," I said. Reba Ann and I hugged.

**Lori Nell's POV:**

"Cameron, come here, I seriously need you like now," I screamed.

"What," asked Cameron.

"Look, look at it," I showed him the pregnancy test.

"Is it a girl or a boy," he asked.

"I don't know yet, but give me two names for a boy, and two for a girl," I said.

"Okay," Cameo replied, "For a boy, how about Landon Michael, and for a girl, Alexandria Grace."

"I like it," I said, "Now, you can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Yup," Cameo agreed. We shook pinkies on it.

"Kids come on, we're going home," Grammy Reba yelled, "Gabe is dead." We cheered. I hated my father since day one.


	26. Married With Grandchildren

**CH 26: Married With Grandchildren**

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

**Lori Ann's POV:**

"Carolina, come here for a minute," I commanded my daughter-in-law.

"What Aunt Lori Ann," Carolina asked.

"Rae just told me something about Reba and Lori," Aunt Lori Ann said.

"What," Carolina asked.

"They're both preggo with twins."

"WHAT?!" Carolina passed out. She was going to be a grandmother at 35. The poor girl. Facing with a near-dead husband, and now four grandchildren.

**NINE MONTHS LATER:**

**Carrie's POV:**

My two 20-year-old daughters both had their twins. They both had one boy and one girl. Rae Ana and Cameron named them. Rae named Reba Ann's twins, and Cameo named Lori Nell's. I can't wait to see what they came up with. I'm 35. I'm a grandmother of four at 35 years old.

"What are Reba's twins' names," Aunt Lori Ann asked.

"I named the boy Derecho Phoenix and the girl Elizabeth Marie Ethel," Rae Ana said, "I picked them both out."

"Derecho Phoenix," Aunt Lori Ann said, "It has a kick to it that I really like."

"What about Lori's Cameron," I asked.

"Landon Michael and Alexandria Grace," Cameron said.

"Meh," Aunt Lori Ann said emotionlessly, "Not as good as Derecho Phoenix."

"We're here," Mom announced loudly, "The happy great-grandparents have arrived."

"It's about time," I said.

"How're the girls doing," Daddy asked.

"They're in labor right now," I said.

"Who's with them," Mom asked.

"Avery," I said proudly, "He's alive. They let him out right before we got here. He's with both of them. They're in the same room."

"Carrie, come in here," Avery said.

"Coming," I yelled. I walked into the room and saw Lori Nell crying, "Lori, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Landon's a stillborn," Lori Nell cried, "He died a few days ago, and I didn't even know."

"Baby, it's okay," I said, "Stuff like this happens all of the time. It happened with Grammy when she had Uncle Jake. Uncle Jake was supposed have a twin sister, that Kyra and I named Ilyena Josette. Today is actually Uncle Jake and Aunt Ilyena's birthday."

"I like that name. I'm changing Alexandria Grace to Ilyena Josette," Lori Nell said.

"Aw, I'm sure if she were here, she'd be so happy right now," I said.

"Go tell them about Landon," Lori said.

"I will," I said as I went out the door.

"How are they," Mom asked.

"Landon's a stillborn," I said, "Lori decided to change Alexandria to Ilyena Josette."

"Aw, you told her about Ilyena," Mom asked.

"Yeah, she was so upset when they told her about Landon," I said, "But I told her about your story with Jake and Ilyena."

"Well, we know that Landon is with his Aunt Ilyena," Jake said.

"Yes, that is true," Mom said.

"Hey, where are the new Hart children at," Cheyenne asked walking in with Kyra, Van, and Elizabeth.

"One's with Ilyena in heaven, the other three are doing okay," I said.

"Aw, which one is gone," Cheyenne asked.

"Landon."

"Aw, sweetie," Cheyenne said, "He's with Ilyena now. And at least he's somewhere safe."


	27. Nightmare on Carrie's Street

**CH 27: Nightmare on Carrie's Street**

**Okay, yes, I'm sure you're all wondering how to pronounce the name "Ilyena". Here it is. Ilyena (Ill-ee-yen-ѳ) Voila!**

**FOUR YEARS LATER:**

**Rae Ana's POV:**

"MOM, GRAMMY! GET IN HERE!"

"What," Mom and Grammy ask as they burst through the kitchen in Grammy's house.

"Oh, dear Jesus, God almighty," Grammy said when she saw Ellie, "Call an ambulance."

"How did that happen," Mom asked.

"I-I don't kn-know," I stammered, "I-I was outside talking to Ilyena Wallace and Daniele Taormina, when I came in to get us some sodas, I found Ellie like that." I cried. Nobody was watching her. Now, Ellie was probably dead.

"Hang on," Mom said, pulling out a baggy of graphite and rosin powder.

"Is that the powder from Gabriel," Grammy asked.

"It'll tell me if Elizabeth accidentally killed herself or if someone else did it," Mom said as she pulled on a rubber glove. She rubbed the powder over the knife. I looked at them.

"They're huge," I said, "They can't be Ellie's."

"They're not Ellie's," Mom said, "The only way to find out is to take it to The Lab."

"The ambulance is on its way," Grammy said, "I told the police you're taking it down, so a few of them are coming down to find more evidence. I'll take Rae to The Lab." I knew what The Lab was. It was a laboratory Daddy made up when he joined the force. He used it for fingerprint detection and murder evidence. Daddy was so smart.

When we got to The Lab, Daddy met us there and began analyzing the fingerprints.

"Everybody's alibi is right," Daddy said, "Except for Mr. Raphael Warner."

"Who's that?"

"We're about to find out," Daddy said, "Call your sisters and ask them."

"Wait, Raphael Warner was Reba Ann's high school sweetheart," Grammy said, "That no good pile of porpoise poop killed my great-granddaughter."

**Reba Ann's POV:**

"Who was it Grammy? Tell me," I begged.

"Ralphy Warner," Grammy said. I let out a sob. Why would Ralphy kill his own daughter? He claimed he didn't know where I lived.

"Since your house is a crime scene, where are you gonna stay," Cameron asked.

"With your Mammy Lori Ann," Grammy said, "Pappy can't stay with me, because Mammy has a little cold. His COPD and her cold can make him really sick."

"Wait, I think I left my glucose tablets in the house," Rae Ana said, "Can I get them out?"

"Rae Ana you'll be fine," Grammy said, "Just bring a couple of pieces of hard candy like Jolly Ranchers, or lollipops. I've managed to get through one diabetic child, I'm sure I can handle another."

"Who's diabetic," asked Lori Nell.

"Aunt Cheyenne," Grammy answered, "You never knew because she didn't want to tell you. Rae, do you have your pump at least?"

"Yeah, I have it," Rae said lifting up her shirt to reveal where the pump was located on her tiny stomach. There was also another object on her stomach that was used to test her blood glucose.

"Okay, Lori Nell, do you at least have yours," Grammy asked.

"I'm not a diabetic."

"I thought you were," Grammy said.

"No, I just had pancreatic problems while being pregnant with Landon and Ilyena," Lori Nell said, "I don't need to wear the pump anymore."

"Alright, Pappy is staying with your Momma in the condo," Grammy said, "We're going with Mammy. The little ones are with Uncle Van and Aunt Cheyenne."

**Carrie's POV:**

"But I don't see how anyone would want to kill a four-year-old child, Daddy," I cried.

"Maybe he wanted Reba Ann to get an abortion, and she said no," Daddy said.

"BUT THAT'S MY SECOND DEAD! DERECHO AND ILYENA ARE THE ONLY TWO LEFT!"

"Carolina Nell, I am 71 years old, I can't endure all the yelling anymore, calm down," Daddy commanded.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I said crying softly, "It's just that my grandchildren are dropping like flies. Derecho has a tumor on his kidney that might be malignant, and Ilyena is threatened with being diagnosed with diabetes soon." Daddy hugged me.

"It's okay Wildcat," Daddy said, "I'm here. I'll always be here. Kyra's coming up with Jake and McKenzie. She divorced Luke, and she's got her three kids, Ilya, Hallie, and Victoire."

"Okay, I guess," I said.

"It's okay, baby girl," Daddy said, "Everything will get better soon."


	28. Whiskey Lullaby

**CH 28: Whiskey Lullaby**

**I don't own the song or the lyrics.**

**Carrie's POV:**

I just felt like Avery and I were growing apart from each other, but we weren't. My life was supposed to be perfect, but it wasn't. My life was terrible. I fell in love with Gabe, and he almost died when we were fourteen. Then he had an affair with Barbra Jean, who has now officially regained my trust. We divorced, and he almost killed Avery. I shot him in the kidney I gave him, which killed him. Reba Ann and Lori Nell got pregnant with twins. Lori Nell had a stillborn. And now, my youngest granddaughter, Elizabeth Marie Ethel Garner-Hart Warner, was dead. Since then, I couldn't stop thinking about the song, Whiskey Lullaby. The words just played through my head like a broken record. I popped in the CD and sang along with the words. The first verse is what Gabe did to me. Only switched up.

_She put him out like the burning' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind._

My life sucked. That was it. I have my moments where I want to die, but I want to wait until I'm old and gray.

_Until the night,_ _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love her till I die. And when we buried him beneath the willow the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la._

I just wanted to get rid of the pain. Nobody was going to do it for me. I can't even rid my life of its own pain.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind._

It's true. I blamed myself for all those years. I thought I was the reason Gabe cheated on me. It hurt so much to know what he did.

_Until the night._ _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la._

I'm surprised I have the strength to get up off my knees every day to deal with the pain and suffering I've dealt with for so long. I just wanted it to end. I want all of it to end. My pain. My suffering. My life.


	29. What Do You Say?

**CH 29: What Do You Say?**

**I don't own the song or the lyrics.**

**Brock's POV:**

"CARRIE!" Oh God. She was on the floor with a spilled bottle of Advil next to her. I quickly called up Reba.

"Reba, come down to the Condo right now," I ordered.

"Why," she asked.

"Carrie's here passed out with a spilled bottle of Advil," I cried.

"Oh, dear Lord," Reba said, "I'm on my way." I looked at Carrie. There was a mote right beside her.

_I can't take it anymore. My life means nothing. It was nothing but a game. A game that was cheated and lied to. There were no rules. Nobody made up the rules. My life was to be perfect. It wasn't. I didn't care about it. All I wanted was the perfect life. I depended on all the wrong people. People that deserve to die. I consider myself as one of those people. I deserve to die._

_Carolina Nell Hart Johnson Garner_

**Reba's POV:**

Oh, I hope Carrie survives. It was never like her to do this. I started thinking of my one favorite song. This was one to describe my life a little bit.

_Stuck at a red light outside and adult bookstore. His son said, "Daddy, what are all the X's for?" As the light turned green he changed the subject fast. He started talkin' 'bout football as they drove right past._

That sounded like a Brock and Jake moment. Or a Brock and Henry moment.

_What do you say in a moment like this. When you can't find the words to tell it like it is. Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way. Let's get out of here. What do you say?_

I'm at the hospital, just praying that Carrie's gonna be okay. I'm so scared. I see Brock there with Lori Ann, Greg, Reba Ann, Lori Nell, Avery, Rae Ana, Cameron, Derecho, Henry, and Ilyena. Cheyenne is coming with Van and Elizabeth.

"Kyra, Ilya, Hallie, and Victoire are coming with Jake and McKenzie," Brock tells me, "They should be here any moment." I look to Lori Ann. She's sobbing. Carrie was the daughter she never had.

"Why would Carolina do this," Lori Ann asked between sobs, "It's not like her to do this at all."

_Seventeen years old she was out with her friends. They started drinkin' at some party 'til she was three sheets to the wind. Her momma always told her she could call no matter what. She was cryin' on the front steps when her mom showed up._

I can't fight back the tears. I let them out. Everyone rushes in to hug me. Kyra, her kids, Jake and McKenzie came rushing in to hug me. My baby girl was slipping away. She's too young to go. Too young.

_What do you say in a moment like this. When you can't find the words to tell it like it is. Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way. Let's get out of here. What do you say?_

What do I say in a moment like this? I can't find the words to tell it like it is. I've let my heart lead the way. My youngest daughter is slipping away. Is she dead or alive? Which one? Someone tell me now!

_Sometimes you've got to listen to the silence. And give yourself a little time to think._

Carrie, please don't die. Please. You're my last born daughter, and by far my favorite. You're just like me in every way. I love you Carrie.

_Her every breath is weaker than the last. And lately when she sleeps she talks about the past. Her husband knows she's tired of holdin' on. She looks at him and says I want to go home._

Avery told me many times that she wants to go home with my Momma and Daddy, with Ilyena, Landon, and Elizabeth. I don't blame her. I don't want her to die. Not now. Not while I'm still on this earth. She will not die.

What do you say in a moment like this.

When you can't find the words to tell it like it is.

_Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way. What do you say? Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way. What do you say? What do you say?_

"Are you the family of Carolina Hart?"

"Yes, we are," I say.


	30. Well?

**CH 30: Well?**

**After about a month of writer's block, I finally came back with the newest chapter! I know you all were anxious enough to see what happens to Carrie, but now you will know!**

**Reba's POV:**

"Is she okay," I beg, "Please tell me she's okay."

"She's not okay," the doctor said, "She went into a diabetic coma. Did any of you know about her having diabetes?"

"I do," Brock confessed.

"Impossible," I scoffed, "Cheyenne's diabetic. Not Carolina."

"Reba, it's true," Brock said, "Carolina's a diabetic."

"Did anybody else know," I asked.

"I knew," Lori Ann said, "She wanted to keep it a secret from you."

"I knew," Cheyenne said.

"So did I," said Avery.

"Same here," Kyra said.

"When were you going to tell me all this," I asked.

"Never, she didn't want you or the kids to know," Brock said.

"Well, when was she diagnosed?"

"When she was seven," Lori Ann said, "You were away with Brock, and I was taking care of her. She started getting really thirsty, and I tested her blood sugar, and it was really high."

"How did you test it," I asked.

"With the spare meter you have in the drawer, of course," Lori Ann said, "You're not the only diabetic in the family."

"Okay, now I'm pissed," I said, "Nobody told me that my own flesh and blood is a diabetic! Why hasn't anybody told me? I deserve to know!"

"Well, obviously, Reba, she didn't want you to," Lori Ann said.

"I'm here, where is she," Bryanna Darius-Wallace came running in with Grace Klinger-Taormina.

"She's in a diabetic coma," I said. Bryanna and Grace cried.

"I knew it was gonna happen someday," Grace said, "I just hope she won't die."

"Gracie, she won't," Kyra said, "Carolina is tougher than nails. She'll survive."


	31. Just a Dream?

**CH 31: Just a Dream?**

**Carrie's POV:**

I woke up screaming. It felt like I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm still the same fourteen-year-old Carolina Nell Hart. That was a seriously strange dream. Lori Ann doesn't have a son, and I'm not diabetic. What the hell? There is no teacher named Edward Southgate. I got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Carrie, how was your night," Mom asked me.

"Crazy, I had the strangest dream ever," I replied, "It was like I saw my entire life flashing before my eyes."

"That is strange," Mom said, "Here's your breakfast." Mom handed me a plate of scrambled eggs with toast.

"Thanks," I said, "Where are Jake, Kyra, Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Dad, and Henry?"

"Carrie, you know they all died in a car accident two years ago," Mom said. Now, I'm scared.

"Oh, yeah," I lied, "They were just in my dream last night and it felt like they were still alive." I don't remember them dying. This is strange.

"Well good morning Miss Carolina," Aunt Lori Ann said, coming downstairs in her blue fleece robe.

"Hey Aunt Lori Ann," I smiled.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go cut my hair," I said.

"Okay, sweetie," Mom said.

"Carolina, you're doing mine today, right," Aunt Lori Ann asked.

"Yeah," I yelled from upstairs. I went into my room and lost it. How could they be dead? This is the weirdest day of my life. I swear they were alive yesterday. Am I dreaming? Or was the dream I had last night actually reality? Which is which? I pinched my arm. It's reality. What the hell is going on here?! I grabbed the pair of scissors and slit my wrists. I couldn't handle this. It's too crazy. I waited for the pain and the blood, but nothing came. This is crazy. Which is the real truth? The "dream from last night" or what is happening to me right now? I can't tell. I'm so scared and confused, I faint.


	32. Really Reality

**CH 32: Really Reality**

**Ok quick recap, Most of the story was just a dream. I know most of you all are all like… OMG WTF this was just a dream?! Read this chapter to find out if what the last chapter said about Carrie is true.**

**Carrie's POV:**

"Sweetie, are you alright," Mom asks me, "Your blood sugar went low, and you passed out."

"That explains the wild dreams," I said. I was in a hospital bed. Sitting at my bedside were Mom, Dad, Kyra, Gabe, Barbra Jean, Bryanna, Grace, Jake, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Henry, and Aunt Lori Ann.

"What wild dreams," Aunt Lori Ann obnoxiously asked.

"Me marrying Gabe, then divorcing him, having grandkids at 35, Aunt Lori Ann having a son," I said, "It was so crazy."

"Obviously," Aunt Lori Ann said.

"Was I in your dream, Carrie," Barbra Jean asked.

"YOU STOLE MY HUSBAND AND WENT OUT AND GOT DRUNK AND PREGNANT WITH HIS KIDS," I shrieked. Barbra Jean looked offended.

"Now I see where she gets all this redheaded rage from," she said looking at my mom.

"It was like I saw my own life," I said, "It was so crazy."

"Well, just be thankful you'll be fine," Daddy said.

"I am."

"So what else was in this wild dream, Carolina," Gabe asked.

"Don't hate me Gabe, but I killed you."

"Nothing you say will ever make me stop loving you, babe," Gabe said before he kissed my cheek.

"At least you're fine, that's all that matters," Bryanna said.

I was released from the hospital three days later. I was bedridden for two weeks because of the medication I was put on. That dream I had played back in my mind over and over. _I would never want to kill myself,_ I thought,_ but obviously in my dreams, I do._

"Where's my little angel," I heard a voice ask. It was Meemaw.

"I'm up here!" Meemaw came up the stairs and into my room.

"Oh, sweetheart, look at you. You're as pale as a ghost."

"I'm feeling better though, Meemaw," I said. I hugged her tight.

"Your mother told me you had this wild dream while you were unconscious," Meemaw said.

"I did, it was so crazy," I replied, "I saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought it was real! And I snapped out of that dream and found myself in a night mare. Everybody was dead, except for me, Mom, and Aunt Lori Ann. I fell into that one, too. I got so scared, I attempted to kill myself in that dream. It didn't work. It was so scary, Meemaw."

"Just be thankful it didn't happen in real life," Meemaw said as she held me tight, "I love you, Carolina Nell."

"Love you, too, Meemaw."


	33. Don't Leave Her

**CH 33: Don't Leave Her**

**Okay, this is babycakeswinslow. I've gained full control of the rest of this story. Merlinguurl4eva had some major writer's block with this after chapter 30, so she handed this down to me to work on. Enjoy the rest!**

**Carrie's POV:**

"Carrie, I think it's time," Gabe said to me. I was walking to my locker with him.

"Gabe, what are you saying?"

"I don't know, but I feel like we're drifting apart," he told me. Tear started welling up in my eyes.

"So you're basically breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I'm breaking up with you."

"Fine then," I said, "Have fun in hell."

I went to Aunt Lori Ann's after school, I cried like a baby when I told her.

"He did what?"

"The little bastard broke up with me," I said, crying my eyes out.

"All men are bastards, Carolina," Aunt Lori Ann said, "Look at your dumbass of a father." I laughed.

"He said he wants to get back together with his first girlfriend," I said, "He didn't tell me who."

"Oh, my God," Aunt Lori Ann gasped.

"What?"

"He wants to get back together with me," she said, "Call your mother."

We rushed home as soon as possible.

"Your ex-husband wants me back," Aunt Lori Ann said.

"WHAT," Mom blew up.

"REBA!" Barbra Jean came bursting through the door.

"What now," Mom yelled.

"Brock's divorcing me," Barbra Jean said as tears streamed down her cheeks, "He wants to get back together with you."

"What in the good hell," I screamed, "Barbra Jean he doesn't want Mom! He wants Aunt Lori Ann!"

"You stole my husband with your looks and your accent and- and damn it I need Tylenol," Barbra Jean said.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, "Barbra Jean's a freak."

"Now y'all know how I feel," Mom said.

"Why would he want ME," Aunt Lori Ann cried, "I hate his fake tanned guts!"

"Aunt Lori Ann, calm down," I yelled, "We all know very well that Daddy is an airheaded mo-ron. Face it." We all couldn't help but laugh. I love the inherited sarcasm I got from my mom. It always gets people laughing when needed.

"Damn it where's the Tylenol," Aunt Lori Ann. I can't believe Daddy still has feelings for her. I grabbed my phone and texted him.

**Me: Daddy, can I ask u a question?**

**Daddy: Sure. What is it sweetheart?**

**Me: Why the hell do u want Aunt Lori Ann back? She doesn't like u anymore.**

**Daddy: The heart wants what the heart wants Carolina Nell.**

**Me: Whatever I'll call you tomorrow.**

I was so pissed that he'd want Aunt Lori Ann back after the way he broke her heart. Ugh. Nobody's gonna believe this. My mind was absolutely blown away.


	34. Drama, Drama, and More Drama Part 1

**CH 34: Drama, Drama, and More Drama Part 1  
**

**Brock's POV:**

"Brock, why in the hell would you want me back," Lori Ann screamed, "You are nothing but a fake-tanned, fake blonde, airheaded, brainless dumbass! I don't want you back! I never have and I never will!"

"Lori Ann, I don't want you," I said, "I never said I wanted my first girlfriend back. I said I wanted the first girlfriend I truly loved back. I want Reba."

"Well, she don't want you!"

"Where is she," I asked.

"She's supposed to be getting Carolina from tennis practice, and taking her to the mall," said Lori Ann. The phone started ringing. I answered it. Carrie was on the other line. I put the phone on speaker.

"Daddy, do you know where Mom is," asked Carrie, "She was supposed to pick me up a half hour ago."

"Carolina, I'll come get you, but stay on the phone with your father," Lori Ann said.

"Okay," Carrie said.

"It's not like Reba to do this," Lori Ann muttered, "Stay on the phone with her until I get there."

"I will."

"Did you try texting her or calling her," I asked.

"Yeah. I sent her over twenty texts and I called her fifteen times. She never answered." Now, I'm getting worried. Reba always answers her phone, and gets Carrie.

"Carrie, come on," I heard Lori Ann say in the background.

"Alright, I'm coming," Carrie said, "Daddy, try calling Mom, will you?"

"I will, sweetheart, I love you," I said.

"Love you, too, Daddy," Carrie said. I hung up the phone. What the hell could Reba be doing instead of spending time with Carrie? I called Reba's cell.

"Hello," I heard a voice in the background say. It wasn't Reba's.

"Where's my ex-wife," I asked.

"Are you Brock Hart," the voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, now where is my ex-wife," I asked impatiently.

"There's been a bad accident," the voice said, "She was in a horrible accident and was thrown from the window. I'm sorry to say, but she is in a coma. It's a mild one. And she suffered a few broken ribs, and a broken arm."

About a half hour later, I rushed to the hospital. I called Carrie, Jake, and Kyra. Cheyenne was there with Elizabeth. Where's Van at?

**Cheyenne's POV:**

"Daddy, we were in the car with Van," I said, "We saw it all happen. Van's with Mom. I feel so horrible!" I started crying. Carrie came in with Lori Ann about five minutes later.

"Oh, God, is Mom okay," Carrie asked.

"She's… she's… in a… coma," Cheyenne said softly. Carrie screamed.

"Mr. Hart, can you and your family please come in here," a nurse called us. We all got up and went to the nurse.

"The man responsible would like a word with the family."


	35. Drama, Drama, and More Drama Part 2

**CH 35: Drama, Drama, and More Drama Part 2**

As Carrie walked into the room where the man responsible, she cried softly. Lori Ann held onto her tightly.

"I swear, I'll kill this guy," Lori Ann said.

"Lori Ann, shut up," Brock said, "You couldn't hurt anyone if you tried."

"I'm gonna hurt you in a second," Lori Ann flared. The two started arguing again.

"Can you both just shut the hell up," Carrie screamed, "My mother is in a damn coma right now, and you two are arguing like children! Can you at least shut up for a week?!" Brock and Lori Ann looked shocked, and then they stopped arguing.

"Carolina Nell, you are so grounded," Brock said.

"Well, it was worth it! You two need to grow up and act like adults! Stop the freaking fighting," Carrie screamed.

"She's right you know," Cheyenne said, "You two need to stop fighting. I don't want Elizabeth getting upset from it all."

"They're both right, Brock," Lori Ann said, "This is getting old. Truce?"

"Truce," Brock agreed. What Brock didn't know was that Lori Ann kept her fingers crossed. Lori Ann didn't know that Brock had his fingers crossed as well.

Carrie was worried about what would become of her mother. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Reba.

"Daddy," Carrie whimpered, "What's gonna happen to Momma if she don't wake up?"

"You don't know if she'll wake up or if she doesn't," Brock told her, "Keep everything positive, honey, your mother won't recover with all this negative energy floating around." Carrie started crying. Lori Ann went over and held on to Carrie.

"Carolina, darlin', remember what I told you about your momma," Lori Ann said, "Your momma is smart, tough, and one hell of a fighter. She'll hold on. She'll win." Carrie cried. She couldn't stand seeing her own mother in a coma. They walked into the room with the man responsible for putting Reba in a coma.

**Carrie's POV:**

I'm really pissed off. My mom's near death and the guy responsible just doesn't care. This just can't be happening. Is this a dream just like when I was in a coma? All I can say is that this is not the end. This isn't over.


End file.
